Senior Inspector Abhijeet
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Abhijeet cant figure out himself, the only thing he want to know is that he is Senior Inspector Abhijeet...


**A/N: Something different from my every story, here every one knows about Senior Inspector Abhijeet but I will try to figure out who is ABHIJEET.**

wE knOW senior inpector abhijeet and his relationship with team as a juvial and professional senior. An officer who says'duty first sentiments later', but some times he was confused that can he really follow this rule created by is a son and right hand man to acp sir.A best buddy and soul mate to Daya , A teaser and good friend to salunkhe and A crazy flirt guy for Tarika and for some people a lover of her but did we ever tried to find out what actually ABHIJEET is? Lets find out.

ABHIJEET HOME NIGHT 10 PM...

Abhijeet was standing near the window pane with a cup of tea in his hand , he was looking at the dark blue sky, sky was clear after a whole rainy week of monsoon. He was thinking something but he didnot know that what he was thinking when he got a call from daya.

abhi and daya convo:

abhi: han daya

daya: kese ho boss?

abhi:bohat achha hun

daya: i know but abhi kese ho

abhi: ek dum fit chai pi raha hun

daya: hmmm mujhe laga tarika ko miss kar rhe hoge( he said in a teasing tone)

abhi:( a small uncontrolable smile appeared on his face, which was irresistable and he didnot know why he was smiling) nhn nhn yaar

daya: achha akele akele chai pi rhe thhay mere baghair..

abhi: yaar tu mere ghar hi nhn ata

daya: acp sir chorre tab na..

abhi: han yaar

daya: yeh dekha bhi bhi un ka phone a raha hai, mein rakhta hun tum tarika ji se batein karo or enjoy karo

abhi: ok bye yaar( smiling)

Now abhijeet was standing still, rewinding all his life which he remembers, he finds daya on each and every page of his life best friend and the one who saved his life many times and who always supported him,the one who left his girl friend for abhijeet , the only one who always raised his voice for abhijeet.

abhijeet to himself: daya... daya mera best friend... meine kabhi uss ke liye kuch nhn kia or wo mujhe apna bhai samajhta hai mujhe toh samajh mein nhn ata ke daya ne mere liye jo kuch kia mein kabhi uss ke liye wo kar bhi paun ga ya nhn

He started thinking about the times he spent with daya, when they fought,laughed and shimla rides and paris expeditions. When ever Accused, abhijeet and daya were always a support for each other, abhijeet turned his track to acp sir the cid head who was so harsh and seemed mean but abhi knew acp loves abhi like he loved his son, he could feel the pang in his heart and abhijeet always respected him a lot. Even though when ever abhijeet was acussed acp tend to be harsh but he always knew that abhi is innocent like he sent KD Pathak TO handle abhijeet's case in ADAALAT( the first epi of adaalat)

Abhijeet was confused in his life, he lost his family, may be 15 years back he would be having a family but now he don't have that family, he was unable to recognize his mother and others related to his past and who knows there is much more to be explored about his will he react if some one from his past come across him and then what would happen, could he forget his this life and people and can he leave the old life. He wanted to know about himself more but how, not possible, he remembered nothing and his part 15 years were whole life for was all he was thinking, he thought about his friends fredy, vivek, sachin and all the cute cid girls who loved their Abhijeet sir a lot, they always followed him and presented their problems in front of him and then he thought that if he wont be in cid then he would be missing the silly fredy and all the cute cid girls and the denim boys who love him and then he thought about the teasing of vivek for fredy and then fredy teasing him back for tasha and the scolds of acp and the tactics of abhijeet and daya over their juniors, a genuine smile crept on his face and then he thought about another phase of his life totally different known as tarika ji. What was tarika for him he did not know at the moment but he knew she was the same girl he flirts with openly may be he likes to see her blushing that way and the burning face of Salunkhe and may be he is now addicted to her, these were the questions he was asking to himself,he knew that he loved tarika but he never said , it was natural but he also had other reasons, after his memory loss he met with some people related to his past and he did not know that what will come next up and if he would drag tarika in his life than may be she would have to suffer,secondly he thought he was In love with shruti but daya made him realise that he never loved shruti he actually loves tarika but abhi is afraid that love with tarika can also be an illusion, he wants more time to understand, but then why don't he stops flirting? A habit which would never change and this is may be by god that abhi flirts with tarika so that she could feel something about him and he continues to do so to console himself and tease Salunkhe specially but it does not mean that he plays with her , he loves her and the blush appears on her cheeks when he flirts her, he flirts so that he could be sure about her reaction was his best friend and abhi never liked any one when daya was with him but know he needed tarika sometimes, there was a hollow in his life and tarika was filling that hollow,he usually tries to ask her about their future but he thinks tarika is not ready yet and she needs to be more alone in future, she wants to build up her career instead of being the wife of an cid officer who remembers nothing about his past and there is no guarentee of his life. he wanted to escape from this life if then what? He even don't have a track to his past….

All silly but he was stuck in two times , he was bound to think about this all, he loved tarika he wanted to tell her but how , he wanted to stop the flirts but how… no answers….He willed for a hollow of time between these two lives of him to think about this all but his present wont let this got a message.

DAYA'S MESSAGE

Sir ne itni lambi baat ki wo bhi case ke baare mein mein toh thak gaya yaar, ab mein so raha hun subha milte good night

Abhijeet smiled and sent a good night msg to daya.

Then he got a message from acp and then tarika and then fredy,he opened them one by one

Acp: abhijeet subhah dcp sahab ke saath meeting hai tumhe bhi ana hai last month ke saare murder cases ka data saath le lena we have to go to pune.

Abhi: daya sahi keh rha tha sir mujhe bhi kaam hi de rhe hain

Abhijeet sent the assurance msg to acp

Then he opened the msg of tarika with a hope and smile, it was : abhijeet I think we can go, phir parson milte hain usi ice cream parlour mein, mujhe lab se pick karne ajana( she was talking about the drive which abhi offered him in the morning)

Abhi: ( happy) yes she sgreed ab maza aye ga, kya pata mein usse apne dil ki baat bata dun

Toh mujhe parson tarika g ko pick karna hai, hope so sir jaldi free kar den, daya se kya kahun ga? … kya faida usse such pata chal hi jata hai…. Fredy ko toh bilkul bhi pata nhn chalna chahiye team ke sare members ko bata deta hai or phir wo mera mazak urrate hain….

And lastly he opened fredy's mg

Fredy: sir meri wife mujh se naraz ho gayi hai or keh rhi hai ke mujhe ghar se bahar nikal de gi toh phir mein ap ke ghar a jaun.

Abhijeet was firstly angry and then he laughed

He replied fredy : fredy mein tumhe mere ghar mein nhn ane dun ga or ab jaldi se bhabi ji ko manao warna kal bureau mein bhi nhn ane dun ga

And then he thanked tarika for accePting his offer.

Then he smiled , moving to the kitchen he put the cup on counter and went back to the bed room, laying down on the bed he thought that he is lucky to have this second life and what if his first life comes in way he will never leave these people, let the all flirts and things get knotted and confused, time will give him a way and that's sure and final, thinking about duty, friends and love Abhijeet gathered his confused personality and thought his life is nothing as ABHIJEET,EVERY thing is because of CID and he knows himself as SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET.

A/N: I know!i know! Not clear explanation but abhijeet was confused and so I expressed this in twisty way so that it could seem confusing and due to all that happened to him he is now short tempered. it was not as good as I thought but still if you read please review.


End file.
